


Of Shooting Stars, Falling Objects

by Lazarel



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Earn Your Happy Ending, F/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, dark themes, noncon elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarel/pseuds/Lazarel
Summary: "Wait." He calls - and then barely above a whisper; "I'm sorry about your toy. I've never seen one like that.""Really?" You shoot him an incredulous look turning around again. Well, that's odd. "How old are you?" Curiosity wins out in the end."... Five." He says finally, your eyebrows raise."Five?! Wow, you're really little!" Where are his parents?!"You?" He asks."Ten." You declare proudly.---You're ten and have barely started second year of primary school when you met him.On HIATUS as of 2/25/2021. Waiting on more lore for the game
Relationships: Rufus/Reader (Female OC), Sephiroth/Reader, Sephiroth/Reader (Female OC)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

_"Woof, woof!"_

_Click-clack goes the tiny STAMP dog toy over the cold metal floor inside Shinra Headquarters Laboratory. It flips its tiny plastic body in small somersaults, his helmet blinking with multi-colored lights and cheery tune, dim against the overwhelming artificial grays and blues of the room._

_You're ten and have barely started second year of primary school._

_The toy is mildly entertaining as it continues on its way, unencumbered in its lifeless dynamic on the floor. It's the best your father could offer - a lacking apology on your way from school to what was supposed to be your weekly family dinner, the very same one he vowed to keep " no matter what " after your mother's passing three years ago. The repetitive trick soon loses its initial charm but you continue to watch it regardless out of sheer boredom splayed over an overeized office chair, waiting for him to return from his very important meeting with his colleagues, so please stay put he said. If he didn’t have the time, he should have just told you and let you walk home. Not like it was the first time you had to do that._

_The toy's movement is detected by the motion activated door which allows it to advance onto the outside hall— that's when you jumped to get it. You'd be in big trouble if the thing is caught outside this monitoring station. Your white sneakers squeak against the smooth hallway floor, which is dark and even more uninviting than the Lab station behind you. Unable to see where it went, you listen for it to guide your way, shivering in your short denim overalls when the strong AC breeze hits your short frame._

_... - Click-clack, click-clack. "Woof, woof!"_

_There! Down the hall!_

_Chasing after the faint barking, you catch sight of the toy passing through two large automated doors leading to an unknown area. Running, you easily pass through and find that they lead to a massive hangar filled with all sorts of machinery, prototypes - you guess. The space is vast and colder still than the hallway. Flashing lights draw your attention down to the dog toy on the floor—you pause. It's broken._

_Quickly you look around to see what could have possibly done this, a security drone coming to mind. However, just then a quiet sniffle from under a mean-looking machine has you taking a couple of steps back in caution, that is until the shape of a small retreating shoe becomes visible under the shadow cast by the metal colossus. Is... is that a kid? Leaning closer, you get a better view of the small figure crouching into a little bundle, knees to his chest and face hidden under tubby arms. He wore dark grey shorts and shirt, their subdued color emphasized the kid's pale skin and silver short hair…_

_It was rare to see other children here, or in the company halls overall that you— wait. So he must have been the one who broke your toy! Your very crappy toy, but still, it was yours! And he had the gall to cry over that?!_

_"Hey! You little bugger, that wasn't very nice!" Stomping a foot down to drive your point you call out to the kid. "Did your parents not teach you any manners or what?!"_

_At first there was only puzzling silence, you quirked an eyebrow until the boy found his voice. "That was a... toy?" He asked in between sobs._

_"What kind of question is that?! Of course it's a toy, look at it!" You picked up the pieces of what remained of poor STAMP to show him what you meant. This kid was weird. "What'd you think it was?"_

_He looks up then, tear-stained face regarding you for a second and then back to what was left of the toy before shrugging, a dry sob wracking his small body with no further comment. You sigh, unable to stay mad at the boy when he was like this._

_"Why are you crying? Did the toy scare you that bad.. or are you lost?" You ask, a little worried now._

_Another paused silence. "No." He dryly answers, turning away from you._

_Your lips curl in a downward pout. "Fine then!" Your shoes squeak, also turning away from him to return to the office._

_"Wait." He calls - and then barely above a whisper; "I'm sorry about your toy. I've never seen one like that."_

_"Really?" You shoot him an incredulous look turning around again. Well, that's odd. "How old are you?" Curiosity wins out in the end._

_"... Five." He says finally, your eyebrows raise._

_"Five?! Wow, you're really little!" Where are his parents?!_

_"You?" He asks._

_"Ten." You declare proudly. "My name is Ife. What's yours?"_

_He shuffles from under his hiding place, steps into the blue light of the hangar's ceiling - green emerald eyes shining under their light as the slit in his pupils narrows below their glare._

_"Sephiroth." He answers._

_Wow, what a name._

_"Okay, Seph." His eyes widened slightly at the sudden nickname. "My dad is in a meeting right now with the other nerds who run the place around here, so wanna hang out with me until he gets back?"_

_It takes him a moment to answer as if he'd suddenly forgotten how to speak, but nods in the end._

_"...Okay_."

\------------

You sigh recalling the memory while gazing down at the crowd below gathered at the foot of Shinra's Headquarters. The upper floors inside the building allow you view of the large banners in support of the troops held up by the residents of upper-plate Midgar, they're carried alongside flowers to toss at not only the newest members of SOLDIER, but also to the rest of the infantry troops being deployed to the War. 

It just doesn't seem that long ago that you and a much younger Sephiroth played hide-and-seek among the Laboratory halls, much to your father's discontent. Your hand runs through the nape of your neck, wishing you shared the same sentiment as the people on the street below, waiting alongside the Shinra staff for the small farewell ceremony in honor of the members of SOLDIER - this being their last stop before heading out. Your father, in another corner of the room, listens with avid attention at whatever the Director of Research and Development is spewing. And you can't help but narrow your eyes at the man, Professor Hojo, scoff under your breath - some 'guardian' he is, so unapologetically unconcerned that his one and only adolescent son will be sent to fight a war on behalf of a private corporation. Your hands tighten around the riot of flowers in your arms, pressing them tighter to your chest to hide the agitated up and down of your breathing.

[ “We are Live at Shinra Electric Power Company Headquarters, eagerly awaiting the heroic departure of the new troops headed for Wutai. As you can see, loyal citizens gathered here hope to catch glimpse of the troops and-... ” ] 

Your lips tighten into a thin line watching the reporter eagerly give a run down of the festivities occurring down below on the TV monitor mounted in a corner of the room - speaking as if it wasn't barely legal ‘adults’ being sent out to their very real—very possible gruesome death. Your jaw tightens, gritting your teeth you have to turn away from the screen, pausing when you see the Director of Urban Planning carrying a similar look of bewilderment on his face only a few paces away from you. He seems to sense your stare as he briefly looks your way, fakes a cough and walks to the refreshment table. Clearing your throat, feeling embarrassed as well for being caught, you pretend to fix the v-collar of your ivory pastel dress. Truth be told, you actually wanted to wear black or grey as a small symbol of protest to go against this deluded celebration of war. Silly you know, but your father caught on and insisted on the more cheerful color, sending you back to change because 'Don't you want to send off your friend with a cheerful smile and a pretty dress instead?' Order disguised in a kind suggestion. 

"Here they come!" Someone from the Public Relations personnel signals at the far end of the room. 

Shifting your shoulders back, you straighten and step forward - or at least try to, but the suits cut you off in an attempt to get a better view of the group of SOLDIERS approaching this way. Soon their forms appear as they walk through the metal doors from the barracks, where President Shinra himself paid them a rare, magnanimous visit just moments prior. 

Your eyes land on Sephiroth first. He wears his preferred uniform of choice; a dark and heavy cloak over a sizable frame. Angeal and Genesis follow close behind. 

Your breath catches, and you have to admit they look like heroic statues standing tall and formidable amid the sea of mortals. Hard to believe they're all much younger than you in age. The cameras flash at the same time the staff gawks in wonder of these men— boys, really. The room becomes alive with excitement and cheer. You hadn't had the opportunity to speak with Seph for three months in preparation of his deployment, and already it feels like he’s a lifetime away when only a few minutes prior you wistfully recalled him as a child. 

A lump weighs then heavy at the base of your chest, watching them intently only a few meters away as the recently appointed Director of SOLDIER, Lazard, gives a speech about duty, honor and sacrifice. 

It's at this part where Sephiroth's searching stare finally catches sight of you amid the bustling crowd, pauses and an almost imperceptible smile tugs at the corner of his lips. You smile at him breathing in relief, it seems you will have a chance to speak with him after all. Noticeably more relaxed, you step away and hang back to patiently wait for the speech to finish and for the people to disperse the room before making another attempt to talk to him. 

When it's Professor Hojo's turn to say a few words, you notice again Director Tuesti observe the scene with obvious disapproval on his face before turning on his heel to quietly exit the room.

It seems he already had enough of the theatrics and you wish you could do the same, but instead you find an isolated corner where to sit, smoothing out the embroidered front part of the uneven cut dress you wear before setting the flowers over your lap. Looking up, you find that Sephiroth has followed your path and you stifle a chuckle at his obvious boyish teenage distraction, masked by a serious visage. But your humor does falter a little when you catch Genesis following Sephiroth's line of sight, eventually coming to land on you. 

Oh Genesis... granted, he really is just as much of a hot headed boy as any guy around his age - yet, there’s something about him which never failed to put you on edge, though you always ended up blaming the feeling on your own overly protective affection for Sephiroth.

Your father continues his chatter with his colleagues, oblivious as always, applauding at the right cues in Professor Hojo's speech about how science and Shinra continue to strive in innovation and technology and yadda, yadda, yadda...

Fortunately, it ends quickly, after one of the members of SOLDIERS, Angeal this time, speaks—is allowed to speak to the public on behalf of all three of them, a rare occurrence. Not surprising in their choice as he is the most approachable out of the three, including Seph, you have to admit. But as soon as he's done, the members of the press as well as the other employees are led to a separate room. Prof. Hojo only looks at the three and nods with a dismissive salute and a distant, ‘We're counting on you boys!’ before retreating back into Shinra's Science Division Department, followed by his entourage of ass-kissing scientists. 

Only then you breathe easy, standing up as Sephiroth makes his way forward to you. The other two hang back at a distance, deciding to wait for him before heading out together. "Lucky guy" you hear Genesis say before he's nudged in the ribs by Angeal.

"Ife, you've come."

He states simply as if not quite believing you would have kept your promise for one last farewell visit. His voice retains a youthful quality despite the thick baritone, having not fully transitioned into adulthood yet. The familiar urge to protect him seizes your chest overlooking the fact that he has now surpassed you in height by several inches.

"Of course I came, Seph!" You say with a smile, stepping forward to hug his much broader form. 

He has to lean to return the gesture, the bulky armor and fabric of his uniform already making your contact feel far less personal than your previous greetings. "Look at you, you're so tall now, soon you'll be as tall as a tree!" Cupping his cheeks in one hand, his eyes soften as he gazes down at you. "And as handsome as ever— " The remaining words lodge themselves in your throat, unable to keep the sting of tears from prickling at the corner of your eyes. "I'm sorry, I just… need a moment. " Unable to keep the facade of any longer, you let go to wipe at the tears with the one free hand not holding the flowers. “I’m sorry.”

"Don't cry." He says from where he stands and in the same tone he's always used to comfort you after your routine weekly shouting matches with your dad back in the day. "It'll be okay."

"I know, I know... I’ve seen you train, it’s just— you know how I feel about this whole thing and… " you have to stop before you bring his mood down, that's not what you came here for at all. "Here, these are for you." You say collecting yourself to offer the bouquet of flowers to him. "They're Ualiers, symbol for the wish of a safe journey."

He takes them without hesitation then holds your hand within his. "Thank you." His bright emerald eyes shine at your gesture. You've learned enough to read his reserved silence to know he truly does appreciate the gift. "Ms. Ife, I also have something important to tell you."

"Oh? Is everything alright?" Now you're more worried than before at the sudden use of formality in your name. "Because if you can't go, Sephiroth, you need to— "

A soft chuckle, "No, everything is fine. It's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time... " He pauses, eyes trained on yours. "But not now, next time I see you again, perhaps. Maybe then I'll be worthy enough to say it aloud."

You exhale, shoulders sagging. At least he’s making a subtle promise to return, so you’re gonna hold him to that. "Alright, Seph, but for that to happen you must first come back safe and sound, okay? So try to get along with your fellow SOLDIER buddies. They're there to support you - so take care of them too." 

He nods in dutiful understanding at that. He could be so cute sometimes.

"Oh, speaking of which and before I forget." Fumbling with your purse, you drop his hand to take out a small satin pouch. From the pouch, you procure a dark grey beaded bracelet with silver accent link pieces adorning it. He looks on in question, until you grab his hand and tie the beads over his wrist, the strand nearly not long enough to close around his hand. How has he grown! Yikes.

"I followed my mom's jewelry patterns - and her old astrology scriptures she brought over with her from Cosmo Canyon to make these for you guys." You explain, flushing with pride. 

"...'For you.... _guys_.'" Sephrioth repeats, a question underlying his tone.

"Yes," your smile unfaltering, "for your friends as well. Call them over!" 

Your smile almost breaks into laughter when his lips narrow into a thin line for a flash of a second, exhaling discreetly before turning to them to command their attention, reluctant at the prospect of having you interact with them, at least _that_ has never changed. Both look up at the same time, approaching as soon as he jerks his head signaling them to do so. Their face blank as they stride over.

"Hello." You greet, they return the greeting with a quick if hesitant nod.

"'Afternoon." They mumble out.

"I wanted to give you a small gift for protection before all of you departed." You empty out the pouch over your hand, "A color for each! Made them myself - I think they turned out well if I say so myself." Chuckling at your own backhanded compliment, you catch Genesis shoot a glance at Sephiroth. "It's alright, he got one already." You sooth his apparent unease. 

"Of course, thank you for extending your kindness to us as well, Ms. Ife." Angeal speaks. "Sephiroth is very fortunate to have someone like you care for him." 

"Oh stop." You say coming closer to wordlessly ask for Genesis hand first, "you guys are his friends! I just want you all to return safe and well." 

"We are?" Genesis asks, a slight hint of mischievous teasing lacing his scoff.

"I will question that too when we face battle together then." Sephiroth jabs back from somewhere next to you. A giggle escapes you when you move on to tie Angeal's jade beads on his right hand, who sniggers in amusement as well. 

"There." You finish, but don't expect what comes next.

"Ah, then if I am to count myself as my only ally in battle, might I be so bold as to request another extension of your kindness, Ms. Ife, and ask for a goodbye kiss from a beautiful maid such as yourself?"

The conversation goes silent, Sephiroth's shoulders visibly tense as Genesis smiles smugly. 

"But of course, young soon-to-be hero!" Clapping your hands together, you de-escalate the tension with a placating tone and smile, ignoring Genesis’ obvious goading words, speaking to him as if indulging the whims of a misbehaving child. Closing your eyes then, you attempt to recall a specific memory from the recesses of your mind. "Now.... what were her words...?" You whisper, stepping toward Genesis, who stiffens - surprised that you would actually grant his request.

Suddenly, you look up, both of your hands surging forward to cup his face. Surprised clear green eyes shift to rest over yours as he tenses under the palms of your hands the moment you pull down his forehead to touch yours, closing your eyes again the moment his skin makes contact. 

"May the Lifestream in all its boundless knowledge and wisdom see fit your protection from all harm. Return home safe." Your lips tilt upward then to lay a soft kiss over his forehead.

Letting go, he straightens up slowly - all the previous haughty humor drained from his face as he stares at you in bewilderment.

"My mother used to do something like that every time dad was sent to an off-site assignment." You explain, "It’s an old blessing she knew from where she was from."

Without waiting for a reaction, you repeat another round and do the same for Angeal, who only grasps his hands together as he leans down to accept the blessing and kiss in silent respect, ever the gentleman of the bunch and looking very much like a boy resigned to accepting matronly affection. 

Next is Sephiroth again. Cupping his face, his eyes close immediately upon your touch. "May the Lifestream in all its boundless knowledge and wisdom see fit your protection from all harm. Return to me safe and sound, okay?" You add more softly and kiss his forehead.

"Have the certainty that I will." He replies standing upward.

"Yes, yes - I have no doubt." 

You whisper, smoothing down the lapels of his black uniform before reaching for Genesis’ hand again to place it over Sephiroth's, whose hand is resting on your free one and has no time to react when you also take Angeal's as well, locking all their gazes on you.

"All of you, take care of one another. Cherish the time you spend together and protect the troops who will fight alongside you, they too have families waiting for them home. And remember that loyalty to one another is above everything else, regardless of what they might have told you during training, as the bonds you share is what will help you survive and persevere in the end. Never forget that, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am" They answer in unison, young faces grave and serious--so out of place in unblemished skin and boyish eyes.

You wish you could do more for them, but this is the best you can manage for now.

\--------------

The parade on the television goes on and on as the first car deploys from inside the Shinra building amid a flurry of cheers, flowers and confetti. Uneasiness settles over your heart watching everything unfurl before you on the screen. Finding yourself once again unable to do anything to support your childhood friend more—and not only him, but all the others like him, though he’s the only one you'll think about for the next coming days, weeks... months.

A large warm hand settles over your shoulder. 

"Why I think your words had more of an impact on the boys more than any puffed up Shinra spiel could have ever hoped!" 

Uproarious laughter fills the room as you watch your father throw his head back in hearty humor. Your mouth slightly agape. That's the first time you've ever heard him say anything mildly resembling treason toward the Company. 

"Dad!!" Your tone surprised looking around the room to see who could have heard while hiding the laughter from your voice. This is also the first time you shared a laugh with your dad in a long, long while.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologizes. "I just.... have a feeling things are going to change soon, my girl. A big change is coming."

That gives you a moment for pause.

"Why do you say that? We're entering a war, dad." 

"Oh is nothing, just a gut feeling." He says squeezing you against his chest. "I'm happy you'll have less reasons to hang out here now that—... Sephiroth is gone. You know, lead a normal life with people your own age. Outside the Lab."

Ah, of course, there it is. The reason for the sudden good humor.

"So that’s why you’re happy. Let me remind you, you were the one who snuck me in there in the first place, remember?"

"And oh how I regret it." He says truthfully.

He never approved of your unlikely friendship with the Sephiroth, chiding you every time you visited— which was of course, the source of the many aforementioned arguments from before, but things should be a lot quieter from now, he probably figures. 

Hopes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And well? What do you truly fight for, Sephiroth... ?” 
> 
> His stare slides from you to the starless night sky outside his room's windows, astral bodies of light obscured by the artificial byproduct particles of Mako, rising above dense humid intercity air.
> 
> “ … I am still unsure of the answer to that."

“No, you open it! I’m too nervous!” 

You exclaim, tossing the thick envelope at your friend sitting on the bed across from you. She barely catches it, quickly adjusts her glasses to give you a _look_ as you stand up, already a bundle of nerves. The TV drones on during the News’ commercial break. It's late afternoon and you wait alongside her for updates about the War announced for the next News segment.

“Ugh, you're such a chicken!” She rolls her eyes, but complies with your request regardless. 

It’s a reply to your application to Shinra’s Understudy Program for Urban Planning and Public Welfare; a reply from Director Tuesti himself—or someone from his trusted staff, at the very least. Though you are thankful that Director Tuesti seemed to genuinely care for its citizens during the handful public appearances he was part of - truth be told. you would have preferred to study under a different agency. Yet as it was, almost anything in Midgar inevitably led back to Shinra in some way or another. 

[ “ -And now to our war correspondent.” ]

“Okay, wait until this part is over!” You interrupt just as she’s about to unfold the letter.

[ “We are reporting from a safety point located near the Eastern continent - where just a few miles away we are told, a large battalion of enemy forces engages Shinra troops in combat. On this check point, our brave military replenishes before continuing on-… “ ]

“Wow, for someone who talks so much smack about Shinra, you sure seem to care a great deal about the War. Oh no, wait, it’s because of that SOLDIER boyfriend of yours.” She comments, prompting you to turn around, this time it’s your turn to give her a _look_ before throwing a random cushion in her direction. She easily blocks it with her forearms, giggling and goading you for a reaction. "When are you gonna introduce your boyfriend to us, huh?".

“He is not my boyfriend!” You insist, throwing another pillow at her face. 

Your friends only know you're close to someone in SOLDIER but have no idea of whom exactly it is, the bit of information accidentally slipped out one recent evening of too many drinks. On their own, they came to the conclusion that it must be a 3rd or even a 2nd Class, in fact they even asked you to ask for an autograph from "any of the 1sts" as proof. Your father, though, was far less amused at the incident when you mentioned it to him and sternly 'advised' against fully disclosing your friendship with Sephiroth unless you wanted your Shinra HQ pass privileges revoked. In the end you could see why the accidental information breach upset him, accepting your fault, you did your best to avoid the subject altogether, safeguarding the bit of privacy Sephiroth was so rarely afforded. They don't know the childhood friend you often blubbered on about and your SOLDIER friend are one and the same, otherwise they might have even more questions.

[ “Today marks a fifth consecutive victory for Shinra, and Midgar as a whole, with the immediate surrender of another vital Wutai fort. The Operation was successfully spearheaded by none other than Shinra’s elite 1st Class SOLDIER, Sephiroth—” ] The screen cuts to grainy unstable footage of a flurry of infantry and 3rd Class SOLDIERS clashing against Wutai troops. Stopping mid pillow fight, you try and distinguish their forms, shoulders sagging when there's no Sephiroth in sight, 

“You got in.” Blinking several times, you look back at your friend, not quite catching what was said. “You got in.” She repeats serious and more loud this time, “You got in!! You got in!!!” She’s suddenly jumping up and down over the bed, a big smile on her face as she launches herself toward you for a suffocating hug and it finally dawns on you what she said as she continues to chant in your hear with excitement, “YOU GOT IN!!!”

“Oh my God, oh my God... !!“ You repeat not quite believing the news yet.

She hands you the letter then, it's simple and to the point:

‘ ...As Director of Urban Planning and Development I am proud in welcoming you, the new alumni interested in furthering their studies in the inner workings of our industrious city. I look forward to meeting you alongside the rest of your program cohort in person, and hope to hone your talents and skills for the benefit of us all.

Expect a packet with detailed instructions to finalize your program enrollment.’

“Your dad is gonna be so proud!” She smiles, throwing an arm around your shoulder. “You’ve worked so hard for this.”

“Ha.” You say, straightening up to admire the letter some more. “I bet he’d be happier if I enrolled back into culinary school. Besides, I haven’t seen him for days—too busy with work... or so he says.” You comment with no bite behind the remark, used to the idea of spending most of your time alone by now - still though, these past few months you saw less and less of him. You got the feeling as if he too, was waging a war of his own elsewhere.

“Aww, c’mon. Don’t be like that.” She scolds, “but you know what this means, right?” She smiles, voice full of mischief. “Party tonight!!” 

\--------------------------------------------

"Pick on someone your own size!!" 

A rough shove pushes the already tipsy Security Officer into the plastic table and chair haphazardly placed over the uneven street of Wall Market. Your head jerks to the source of the commotion as your drinks are brought to your group sitting at a cheaply made cocktail table nearby. Several of your accompanying friends gasp, watching the scene unfold. A man wearing a white button up shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows pulls up his fist in front of his face, assuming a boxing stance. Hazel eyes match brown hair cut into a faded disheveled style as he regards the Security Officer on the floor, a bold fiery frown adorning sunkissed skin.

Two more Shinra grunts rush over to aim their guns at the man and that's where everyone scampers away from him.

"Really? You brought the guns in?" He says cockily, cracking his neck - starting little hops from side to side before turning to the flushed cowering Honeybee Inn boy behind him. "Go." He jerks his head to the side at the boy -who nods and scurries away from the scene. 

"Alright tough guy." One of the officers shouts, moving to strike the man with the butt of his rifle—which was a big mistake when the man easily dodges the blow, landing a high kick to the back of the officer's head sending him tumbling toward the ground to join his comrade. The third one fires his rifle but misses the moment the man’s uppercut makes contact with his chin, he falls like a log onto a nearby puddle splashing filthy water everywhere. The renaming onlookers laugh, diverted by the impromptu show of grit and guts.

"If I were you guys, I'd skiddaddle - wouldn't want my higher-ups knowing I was causing trouble down here because one of my guys couldn't get any from a defenseless Honeybee Inn attendant. Think of what they would do to you three tarnishing the Company's reputation like that in the middle of a war. The media might not cover it, but word of mouth gets around quickly." 

The men on the floor snarl like wounded dogs, but get up without a word limping away defeated flinging empty threats to the strange heroic daredevil. Everyone around him cheers, thrilled with cheap entertainment provided for the night, the upbeat music washes over the cramped street once again. “Well, that was dumb and reckless.” One of your upper-plate friends says and the rest agree about how dangerous that could have been. But you, on the other hand, turn to the waiter and buy a drink for the man to honor his bravado, ignoring your friends' incredulous looks. 

He looks surprised when the waiter tells him it was you who sent it. 

Lively hazel eyes meet yours, raising the heavy beer mug toward you in gratitude, a charming smile over a chiseled jaw... 

Perfect white teeth steal your breath away.

\----------------------------------------------------

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_News of the army’s victories have reached us here fairly quickly - everything seems to be happening too fast again, but all that I ask is that you remain safe._

_I wanted to give you some good news from my end too: I got into the program I applied for at the University! Under direct mentorship of Director Tuesti himself - can you believe it?! I wanted to tell you personally but I know it will be some time before we see each other again._

_Give my regards to Angeal and Genesis whenever you get a chance! And share the snacks I sent too! >:(_

_Take care, I look forward to hearing from you._

_With much love, Ife._

_P.S.: Oh by the way, there’s someone special I met recently. Don’t know how things will turn out yet, but I’ll tell you all about it when you return. I should introduce you!_

\-----------------------------------------------------

  
  


"C'mon, Cesare!" You tug at his arm, leading to the steps of your home in Sector 5. "Dad is waiting!"

He groans, but lets you pull him along, left hand over the back of his head, blushing. Coyness and hesitation overtaking his usual easy confidence. "We don't have to rush, love, I'm not going anywhere."

You have been dating for three months now.

A soft giggle bubbles up your chest walking up the steps to the modestly narrow two story home in the residential area. Dinner has already been prepared and is ready to serve to celebrate Cesare's job offer at the Power Company—not the place you would have liked for him, but the position seemed important to him, so you acquiesced. Taking a deep breath of air one last time, you open the door leading directly to the living room of your home where your father sits, a cup of scotch in hand, his evening unwinding ritual. 

"Dad, we're here!" You sing-song pulling Cesare through the entrance door.

"Honey, finally you're— " He freezes, pushing himself up from the couch when his eyes land on the man next to you. Cesare at your side also stops mid-stride.

It must have been quite a shock you think - for both of them - as the moment stretches for far too long before you decide to jump in for the introductions. "Dad, this is my boyfriend Cesare, and a new dutiful employee Shinra can count itself as lucky to have hired! Cesare, I present to you my dad, Biochemical Engineer Santiago Fawn of the Research and Development Science Division." 

They stand like that for another split second until Cesare snaps out of his stupor, extends his hand to meet your father's eyes with a serious meaningful stare. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. Your daughter speaks wonders of you."

As if taken aback, your father falters but quickly returns the greeting as well. "The pleasure is all mine, Cesare, please pardon my rudeness, meeting one's only child's special other doesn't happen everyday." Your father replies with a curt nod and an even harsher hand squeeze. "Now, please, this way to the dining room." He says and turns back, absent-minded. Cesare looks at you unsure, you reply with a grimacing grin and a shrug, also unsure. Had this dinner been a good idea... ?

The first part of the evening was spent in awkward pauses when you ran out of things to talk about to spur conversation, made you wonder if your father really thought that poorly of Cesare. However, later they seemed to have come to an understanding of sorts after you stepped out of the room for a moment to use the restroom down the hall, because the sound of muffled furtive voices rose as soon as you closed the door behind you. Surprised at their sudden candid conversation, you leaned your ear against the door to listen closer but were unable to make out any part of their words. All that you could gather was there seemed to be some sort of hushed argument happening. Biting your nails, briefly you wondered if you should step out and intervene but then decided against it; Maybe it was your dad warning Cesare or something as it was your father’s overly zealous nature to do, so best to let him get that out of his system now. 

Thankfully, the atmosphere changed once you stepped out again into the dining room, both of them quietly picking at their dinner - but quickly jumping to attention as you sat down—and for the first time since the awkward evening began and without your coaxing, they started speaking to one another, actively engaging in an actual conversation! You smiled, breathing easy, the evening turning pleasant then.

Exhaling a last breath of relief, you watch Cesare jump into his car and drove into the dark streets of upper-plate Midgar, leaving in very good terms with your father. Not an easy feat, you must admit.

It would be some time later when you would come to learn they already knew each other prior to that night, stemming from their common connection to AVALANCHE.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

A thunderous blast shakes the ground where you stand, miles away from the Sector where the smoke from a large explosion can be seen near the Reactor on Sector 8. People around you gasp and yelp shocked at the sight of smoke rising up to the cloudy sky above. You hurry back home, one hand full of bagged groceries while the other shoves inside your purse searching for your cellphone to call your father. Could that have been an accident? Was he scheduled to inspect that Reactor? Your scramble through your memory for a clue of where he could be.

The phone rings far too many times than normal. [ “We’re sorry, the number you’ve dialed is currently out of service. Shinra Telephonic Services advise our valued customers to try back again later or check— “ ]

A knot forms at the base of your throat, moving quickly through the streets leading back to your Sector. It takes a while to make it through the commotion jamming traffic and people crowding the streets but eventually you arrive home. Heart racing as you open and shut the door behind you once inside, walking over to turn the living room radio on, you then move to draw the window curtains closed as a precaution.

[ “... unknown military faction have been spotted near Sector 8 and are suspected to be responsible for the attack, possibly working in conjunction with Wutai, according to our experts based on early reports from eye witnesses. Authorities recommend citizens to remain indoors as Security Forces investigate the incident. More as the story develops.” ]

You swallow again and dial Cesare’s number but the response is the same. Pacing back and forth you try not to panic, not to run out the street to go looking for your them in case your father does come home. Instead you make several calls to your father’s colleagues, which provide more questions than answers. Turns out he had requested the day off weeks prior, so they knew nothing of his current whereabouts, regardless they'd keep you updated if anything came up - this was... odd. He never told you he would be off today… So where is he? You thank them and hang up the call. With a hand on your hip and the other on your head you try and think of where else he could be. Anxiety and worry are the precursor to an oncoming headache, you feel useless and so very much like a child here alone until you spot your mother’s altar in a separate corner of the room. Wringing your hands, you walk up to it - gazing at the ceremonial ornaments and mementos decorating the small homage.

“Mom… please help.“ The only thing that occurs to you then is pray, thinking you might go crazy otherwise. So you kneel before the altar, clasp your hands together and recite an old prayer she taught you before she passed, you repeat it the same way you saw her do when she was alive, pausing only to light up candles and incense so that your words could be carried alongside the will of the planet.

Faint wisps of pale smoke and flickering light fill the room in the long stretch of silent prayer for your father and Cesare’s well being. It provides some comfort and makes you feel as if you're actually doing something, so you stay like that for the rest of the morning, tense and unmoving from your spot at the tiny altar table—jolting when your house phone rings at the other side of the room. With trembling hands and knees you run to answer it, hoping it’s not the Hospital calling.

“H-hello… ?”

“Ife, are you alright?” 

It’s Sephiroth. 

And like an overflowing dam, the stress of the situation finally takes its toll; a loud sob wracks your frame as tears spill down your face, you're so distraught that you don't even ask the how's and why's of his call. 

“Sephiroth!” You call out leaning against the table struggling to keep yourself upright. “Sephiroth, is that you?!” You gasp through the newfound nauseating feeling in your stomach, but relieved to hear a familiar voice, _his_ voice. “My dad— he, hasn’t come back and I don't know what to do, I’m here all alone and I just don’t know who to call anymore. I've tried his work and they said— they said they haven’t seen him all day!! I’m scared, because I just don’t know what I would do if I lost him too! And Cesare, I don't know where he is either!! I should go and look for them because there was an explosion near a Reactor and—!” 

“Ife, please calm down and listen to me.” You stop your incomprehensible babbling at his firm tone and nod in silence if he could see you. “I’ll connect with Lazard right now and make inquiries among the personnel in your Sector and near the area of the explosion, but I need you to stay home in case anything else happens, understand?”

Your vision blurs by the oncoming tears again accompanied by your own hitched breathing. You must sound like a downright mess right now, you think, wiping your nose with the back of your hand

“Can you do that for me, Ife? Can you trust me?” He asks again, ever calm and in control.

You whimper a weak “Yes,” turn your wrist to wipe at your tears and clear your throat. "When are you coming back?" You ask immediately right after.

"Soon." Then there's some shuffling and shouting at the other end accompanied by the sound of an alarm. "I have to go, it seems we have another situation over here." He says, and you almost call out to him to not hang up, but know better. "Stay home and don't open the doors unless it's Shinra personnel, got it?" 

"Okay." You reply. "Thank you."

"Of course, I'll always be here for you, Ife, remember that... See you soon." He hangs up.

More composed now, you go to peep through the window moving the curtains aside, some people linger on the street with obvious consternation on their faces - perhaps in search of answers or also looking for a loved one. You empathize. Wrapping your arms around yourself for self-assurance you return to the altar, picking up your mother's faded photograph in the low candlelight of the room. She sits serene on a wooden chair, dark smooth olive skin and citrine pupils staring back at the camera. A long satin black hair braided with beads and colorful ribbons rests over her shoulders. Behind her is the ‘Village Elder,’ as she called him, an elderly bald gentleman who matches her serene stare below white bushy brows, smiling proud and wise in his years. You’ve never met this man, so you don’t know if he lives and are even less sure of the connection between him and your mother (she would never tell you no matter how many times you asked), but you thank them both nonetheless for answering your prayers through Sephiroth's intervention.

Not even an hour passed before loud knocking at the door startles you awake from your place on the couch with the picture frame still resting over your lap. Setting it aside, you stand up to look through the door’s peephole and distinguish familiar Shinra uniforms carrying a much broader form. It’s your father.

“Dad!” You swing the door open.

“Is this Engineer Fawn’s residence?” One of the Security Officers asks, you nod letting them in, thanking them for having brought your father home safe as he grunts as he stumbles inside. His deep-dark dusky skin marred with sooty ashes and debris. So he must have been close to the explosion. 

“Orders from a higher up, young miss,” says one of them, “you’re lucky we were able to find him and that he only has minor bruising considering how close he was to the Reactor’s explosion.” 

“Thank goodness, he’s okay - and thank you, truly, for bringing him home.” You reply, they do one final salute before retreating. Turning around you bend to sit down next to him. “Dad, I’m gonna take you to the Hospital to make sure you’re oka— ”

His signature roaring laughter stops you cold on your tracks, head thrown back as if he had heard the most hilarious joke in the world. “AHH HAH HA HA HA!! Oh I’m fine, my daughter, more than fine!!” He sits up, invigorated it seems, the dust from the explosion falling off his white coat with the movement, broad hands resting over his knees as he continues with giddy snickering. “It has been a while since I felt like this, this— this capable, useful. This ALIVE!!” 

And now you’re just angry. Angry and confused. 

“Dad, what are you talking about?! You just survived an attack! Why are you laughing?! I was so worried for you- and, and— Cesare! Cesare hasn't contacted me and here you are - acting crazy!” Maybe you do need to take him to the Hospital to make sure he didn't hit his head. “Seph was the only one who had the decency to call and check up on me, you— you horrible parent!!” 

“Sephiroth… “ He pauses to look at your flushed face bordering in tears again, realizes the state you're in and immediately hugs you tight against his chest. “Oh my sky, my life, my treasure! I am so sorry to have worried you! So sorry, my girl, don't cry… Forgive your old man, I was sent out for an inspection to the Reactor, but worry no more, your old fool of a father is home.” His hand, warm and comforting comes to rest over your closely cropped hair and this time the tears do come again, ignoring what his co-workers said earlier about his unknown whereabouts, now you’re just happy to have him home again.

[ ...Now for an update: “President Shinra’s military inspection in Junon will continue as scheduled in spite of recent events caused by the new terrorist organization, calling itself AVALANCHE, who've taken responsibility for today's attempt…” ]

[ “ ...Shinra forces alongside personnel from the Investigation for Administrative General Affairs were dispatched to neutralize the situation... “ ]

The Turks were sent in, the attack must have been far bigger than what they're letting on... “What do you mean, dad?” 

“Oh, nothing, my child, nothing.” He responds, “I just need to rest,” and slowly gets up from the sofa to head up the stairs. You help him as much as you can considering his large frame.

“Today was an eventful day for both of us.” You comment, he laughs still in good humor.

“That it was.”

Eventually you make it to his room, help him settle on his bed and help him take off his shoes when he complains of back pain. "See? We do need to go see the Doctor tomorrow." He laughs, but suddenly becomes serious as if remembering something, that's when he turns to you and asks. 

“You said Sephiroth contacted you, what did you tell him?” 

“Nothing, dad, only that you were missing and I was worried because of the explosion, seems news might have reached him too wherever he is… But that’s all. Why?”

“I was just surprised he thought to call you.” You're not - he’s your friend after all. “ ...And how did he know our number? Did you give it to him?” 

“No, I actually don’t know how he got it? Probably through his security clearance—I mean I would have probably done the same if I was in his place and knew he was the one in trouble. Landlines are more stable connections than mobile phones, otherwise we would talk on the phone all the time. I thought you knew that already, dad, aren't you a scientist?”

“Ah of course, of course… your old man might be going senile, sorry about that.” He quickly answers, you’re unconvinced but choose to avoid yet another argument. “But I wouldn't worry so much about Cesare, my girl, I have a feeling a self-sufficient young man like him will do just fine on his own... wherever he might be.” The cryptic reassurance strikes you as strange. Sitting next to him, you take in his tired sinking figure on the bed and sigh, too tired to ask anything else.

“I hope you’re right, dad...”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“What is going on…?”

“What a relief that the President's okay!”

“Those people are monsters!”

You’re standing amid several commuters going into Sector 1, you're on your way to an off-campus evening class and watch attentively the TV screen inside the train broadcast footage of President Shinra escorted through the cobble-stoned streets of Junon by his security detail and two black suited figures, Turks. It’s the same footage which has been looping across the news outlets all day before cutting off, panning back to the news anchor sitting in front of an imposing Shinra logo.

[ “The military inspection went on as planned with no further incidents after Sephiroth 1st Class SOLDIER was dispatched to the scene. ‘Through his swift decisive action, the perpetrators were efficiently dealt with,’ stated Junon’s Military Head Officer. However, AVALANCHE leaders are still at large and considered dangerous as authorities have confirmed their connection to the Reactor attack earlier this month. Shinra Electric Power Company asks all citizens for their cooperation in-... ] 

The train arrives at the Sector's platform, you get off hugging your coat tighter around your form as you step into the chilly early evening. The pavement cold and wet from rain.

“Where would we be without our SOLDIERS…” An elderly woman whispers to her husband walking a few paces ahead of you. “Scary times we’re living in, but as long as we have each other, dear, we’ll be fine.” Her husband responds, wrapping an arm around her hunched form. The loving gesture reminds you of Cesare. It’s been more than a few weeks without any news from him and you're worried, but have enough dignity to not show up at the Weapons Divisions home office like some crazed girlfriend to demand information about him. Not like they would tell you anyway, you’re not family—yet the fact that he doesn’t have any living family whom you can turn to just makes you feel worse. You hope he's okay.

“Excuse me, miss, do you know where the nearest Shinra recruitment office is located?” A young male voice asks. You turn to see that the voice belongs to a blonde boy, barely in his teens and with large blue eyes. He peers at you in question, wears homely clothes and a simple brown satchel bag over his shoulder - clearly not a Midgar citizen. The kid must be lost, you conclude.

“Sure, there’s one on my way to class. I can walk you there!” You beam at him, he looks surprised at first, but quietly thanks you and follows along. “First time in Midgar?” You ask, curious after a few moments of silence when the lull from the street cars and people becomes too awkward to bear.

“Yes, ma’am.” He answers and says nothing more. He’s a quiet one, you surmised - Sephiroth’s taciturn demeanor comes to mind. 

“I figured. Where do you hail from?” 

“Nibelheim, ma’am.” Is the stiff reply and you have to giggle at his formality.

“It’s okay, no need to call me ‘ma’am’! Nibelheim, let's see… that’s... ” You squint in an attempt to place the name, it sounds familiar. You think your dad might have mentioned it at some point for one of his past assignments.

“West of the Corel region, m— ” He stops himself before he calls you ‘ma’am’ again. 

“Ah, right. Wow, that’s quite a way over here by yourself! Your mom must have been worried!” You comment thinking of the countless kids from the sticks who come to enroll into the army or simply looking for work and decent pay. He must be no different. “Thinking of signing up?” You motion to one of the enrollment propaganda posters plastered on the brick walls where you walk; Sephiroth's form stands steadfast and sure at the forefront of Shinra weaponry, bold fonts super imposed at the bottom and top urging potential candidates to enlist. 

“Yeah… “ He says looking off to the side, his pale cheeks blooming red in typical adolescent embarrassment. You hum and sensing his discomfort and ask nothing else.

“Alrighty, looks like we’ve arrived. It’ll be the last building down the street to your left.” Stopping at the street corner you point at the gray building with the Shinra Recruitment Office sign hanging above the door’s entrance. “Good luck, ah... “

“Cloud.” He introduces himself with a quick bow to thank you for the help. His mom raised him well, what a cutie.

“A little cloud from Nibelheim mountain floats down to Midgar, the city of Mako - all on his own, how brave!” You giggle in harmless teasing. But the poor kid who looks like he doesn’t know how to react at your sudden outburst of playful banter so you stop, “Ah, I’m sorry, thought I could get you to at least smile before we parted, you seemed nervous.” You confess, admitting defeat.

His brows rise, doesn’t return your smile but does shake his head, looking less tense now realizing your intent. “No, it’s fine, and thank you for the directions.”

Your grin is back again, “Go make your momma proud, Cloud from Nibelheim!” 

He nods - a hint of a smile tugs at the corner of his lips, eyes shining with determination as he bows one last time before heading down the street toward the Recruitment Office, his small frame lost in the darkness of the night.

\----------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“...-fe?” Comes the static voice from the cell phone’s speakers. You jerk awake in the middle of the night as soon as the owner of the voice registers in your ears.

“Cesare?!”

“Ife, it’s you.” He responds again sounding relieved from wherever it is that he’s calling you from. 

“Casare, where are you?! Where have you been?!” Oh, if you had him in front of you, the things you would do to him!

“I am so, so very sorry! I meant to stop by to say goodbye but the Project Manager, he— “

“You could have called any day to let me know, Cesare!! I thought you ghosted me, asshole!” You're up now, pacing back and forth in your room, it’s 2 AM in the morning but you don’t think you could go back to bed now. “Do you know how many _WEEKS_ it has been and you have the gall to call me in the middle of the night! There is a WAR going on right now! I was worried sick thinking something happened to you. Terrorists attacked a Shinra Reactor just the other day—did you know that, Casare?! Or could it be that you have another secret family or something?! Was that why you didn't call?! I knew you were too good to be true!”

“No, no, my love - it’s nothing like that, I swear!” Even through the phone, you can tell he’s trying to keep laughter from erupting in his voice, the ass.

“Am I a joke to you, Cesare?” You ask point blank. 

“My love, you’re everything to me, but never a joke. How could you even think that?” The sincerity in his voice is the only thing keeping you on the phone, you would be lying if you said he didn’t affect you as much as he did. “ ...I’m sorry, I can’t talk much right now. I... there is some stuff that I’m working on—for the Company, of course. But I wanted to hear your voice before work takes over again.”

"Again?"

"Yes, the Project, you see, consists— " 

“Good to know you’re doing well, Cesare. I have school tomorrow, I guess I'll see you when I see you. Good night.” You recognized the tone in his voice, the one he uses when he's about to launch into an technical tangent of weapon development and systems and honestly, you're in no mood to humor him after all this time with no attempt at contact from him.

“No, Ife, pl— ” 

Click.

\----------------------------------------------------------

  
  


More and more AVALANCHE posters crop up on the streets of Midgar - specially down here in the slums. 

Four Public Security officers accompany your group assessing Sector 4’s lower pillar. Director Tuesti carefully walks over the unpaved dirt floor common across the underdeveloped area. He motions to the construction which could serve a greater purpose—still can, if Shinra ever approves a pilot project to incorporate the slums into upper-plate life, wistfully he shares this with your group even as the stench of Mako combines with rot proliferated by industrial decay comes and goes with the breeze. You can't imagine what it must be like to have to live here all the time, without mentioning the monsters hiding in almost every corner of the surrounding abandoned buildings. Your cohort was lucky to have the escort accompany you down here, as every little sound causes them to jump and browse the area in skittish alert.

“A lot of potential for employment and possible food harvest on the land.” The Director continues on addressing the group. “Of course, we would have to test the soil for Mako residue to ensure the harvest is safe for consumption.”

“What about the recent terrorist activity, Director? I mean just coming down here is risky enough, so I cannot imagine how these… people could contribute to the greater good of the State.” One of your peers voices raising his hand, the rest nodding in agreement to his question.

“Well, Mr. Asis, you’ll be surprised to know that most people living here are mostly normal folks like you and I - and thus are _also_ considered Midgar citizens, deserving the same opportunities to better themselves. All this terrorist talk about saving the planet and such is but a symptom of a greater need for viable social programs and infrastructure.”

“Does that mean you side with terrorists, Sir?” Someone else from the group.

The accusation in her voice makes you turn and look at the girl in mild shock with the forwardness in her tone. However, Director Tuesti only chuckles at her borderline accusation of treason, waving away the implication of her question. “No, not at all. I’m merely saying that we all have the responsibility to provide better opportunities to one another. It’s the least we can do for our fellow men and women—especially those living in the slums, where I imagine most of you spend a good part of your weekends.” The statement is followed by confused silence. “Wall Market, anyone? C’mon, don’t think I don’t know!” 

At this, everyone coughs uncomfortably, avoids meeting each other's eyes pretending they’ve never come to the infamous “den of debauchery.” Your hand covers the snorting chuckle that escapes you at how silly they look in their pretense. This reaction draws Director Tuesti’s attention to you, quickly your hand withdraws, but roll both lips in between your teeth to keep the sniggering from spilling forward. 

"My mom used to bring me down here when I was younger to buy herbs and other stuff hard to find topside, so I can see what Director Tuesti means." You mention to no one in particular, curious to see how else they would react. You don't have to wait long.

"What kind of irresponsible mother would do such a thing!? Bringing a child down here!" Predictably, treason girl is the first to ask.

You shrug and casually reply. "I suppose one who doesn't want their child to grow up with a narrow view of the world. Sheltered, if you will." The girl huffs and speeds up her pace to the forefront of the group, clearly offended. You watch her go huffing and puffing, then spot Director Tuesti grinning back with a bemused twinkle in his eye, turning at the precise moment you catch sight of his grin.

Clapping, he steps forward to continue on with the tour. "Alright, let's keep it moving everyone!" 

Walking through the ground level really puts the Director's words into perspective, you think, observing the people you come across scavenging for rusted metal. Your mother never brought you to these parts of the slums, so when the sight becomes too much, your eyes avert to the haphazardly glued AVALANCHE posters taped over dirty walls next to you—and you have to wonder if there isn't some truth or justification in what their slogans claim.

 _"The life energy of the planet is sacred above all else, it's what we're all made of_ _..."_

Your late mother used to say.

\----------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Ife,_

_Congratulations, I am so happy to learn your efforts paid off. I apologize for the length of time in between replies. Still I hope you and your father are safe._

_Word has come for a short visit back to Midgar for a debrief of our current situation._

_I look forward to seeing you soon._

_I miss you dearly._

The letter is all you can think about the rest of the week, going about your daily intern duties at the office in the Shinra Headquarters building.

DIrector Tuesti is in a meeting with the rest of the Urban Development upper management for a remodeling project he wants the President’s approval for. Having finished transferring the last paper file onto the database, you decide to take a break to the cafeteria. After reorganizing the files, you quietly get up and let the other secretary know you'd be stepping out for a moment, she merely nods typing away at her desk. 

Refreshed, stepping into the open area of the cafeteria, a blissful sigh escapes you standing behind the glass partition overlooking the Lobby below, hot cup o’joe in hand. You're not really paying much attention to the subdued hubbub as your mind wanders to Sephiroth again. What should you cook—

Sudden commotion draws your attention to the front entrance. Black suits and a security detail enter the building, they surround a lone tall figure. You peer down curious to see who could possibly warrant such measurements of protection, until the VIce-President's form comes into view. 

Ah.

Pristine white trademark suit moves calmly amid the sea of black, grey and red of his staff. Blonde hair frames a young cool face as he approaches the front desk. It’s odd to see a Shinra family member down here. The receptionist fumbles at his sudden presence, which you imagine is no more amicable than that of his father. He says something which you cannot hear, has her pick up the phone to make a short phone call. She hangs up a few seconds later and relays the outcome of the call to the Vice-President. A subtle sneer draws on his well groomed features and says something probably insulting as she flinches and bows. Geez, poor girl… 

The image of a similar scene, almost forgotten in your memories, begins to play out from the back of your mind. However, your phone alarm goes off, signaling the end of your break. 

You throw one last glance below only to see the Vice-President purposely stride to one of the Lobby’s adjacent double doors. Employees quickly scamper to make way for the proud little lord, nothing less could be expected of them - or from him. Still, the sight leaves a bad taste in your mouth for the rest of the afternoon.

\------------------------------------------------

It’s nearly 6 P.M., sunset.

A few clouds dust the yellow-orange sky, visible in all its splendor through the floor-to-ceiling windows of the barrack’s private lobby where no one else waits but you. The short summer denim shorts and low cut long sleeve blouse was a poor choice of outerwear, considering you’d be spending a good portion of your day inside doors where cold air permeated nearly every corner of the room. Still you remain determined here, hands resting against your hips standing before the view, patiently waiting, imagining what other families are going through as they also await their soldiers’ return, if only for a short while.

The constant low hum of the AC is finally interrupted by the sudden opening of the automated doors at the other end of the room. It's the first time someone else has come through since you arrived. You turn not expecting to actually see Sephiroth standing there.

“ …Sephiroth.”

He looks impossibly taller and broader than before, more mature too—yet still unmistakably him. Your heart feels like it's about to burst from happiness at the unexpected sight. He seems mildly surprised to find you here at all, but his features soften just as quickly, spreading his arms inviting a long awaited embrace. 

“Seph!” You exclaim again, running up to him, heart hammering inside your chest. He chuckles as he lifts you up with ease, the heavy leather of his uniform creasing as his arms wrap around your waist and your own encircle familiar soft silver hair, barely registering the way in which he inhales deep in the area between your chest and neck. “You’re here and you’re okay - you’re safe! Thank goodness you’re safe!” You repeat like a mantra over and over again - waiting all day here for his return was worth it in the end for this moment. 

He continues to hold you even after you leaned back to cup his face, not quite believing he’s actually back. Your forehead comes to touch his, lashes fluttering shut thanking whatever higher-power is responsible for his safe return. 

“Of course I came back just like I said I would.” He answers, finally lowering you down. “A SOLDIER’s promise. Angeal would be proud.” Amusement lacing his voice as both of his large gloved hands come to rest at the nape of your neck, their size encompassing the expanse of your jaw as well, tilting your head up to meet his gaze. You smile, happy and relieved to finally be able to see the peculiar slit pupils of his eyes widen in mutual appreciation. "I missed you."

“Me too Seph... But where are the others?” You tilt your head trying to see behind him.

He lets go, standing upright up again. “They’ll be staggering our visits, Genesis should be coming in next week and then Angeal.” 

“Ah, I see.” You answer, then tug him along to come toward the lobby’s sofa.

“Sorry if you had planned something for them as well.” He apologizes, letting his large frame be pulled along.

“No, it’s fine. That just means you’ll have some extra food to last you until tomorrow—if you don’t eat it all right now!” You laugh, “Our Silver Hero’s gotta eat, right?” 

“Not you too,” he huffs in quiet earnest.

“It’s all the News talks about whenever they mention SOLDIER.” You answer, opening the basket of food. “I- ...uh, the food is cold now, I guess it shouldn’t be a surprise since I’ve been here since the morning.” You scratch at the back of your head - your poor foresight bites you in the butt again. “Know anywhere I can heat this up agai— What.”

He’s looking at you as if you've grown a second head. “You’ve been here all day?” 

“I mean, yeah, I didn’t want to miss you guys.” You answer honestly. “I said I would be waiting, didn’t I?”

“Yes, but I just didn’t expect you to wait this long,” He comments in defeat, "you’re unbelievable." His shoulders sag before picking up the basket from the sofa. “You didn’t have to do that. But come, my room is equipped with a kitchenette,” He says, taking your hand in his free one.

You hesitate for a moment, “Are you sure that’s okay? Not against the rules or anything…?”

“It’s fine, we're not children anymore. And I doubt anyone would dare say anything to a ‘War Hero’—well, except for Director Lazard, maybe.” 

“Oh, so being a hero does have its perks, after all?” You tease and a soft scoff is his reply.

...........

“How is it?”

“It’s very good.” He says, taking a bite from the cheese tart. “Delicious, as always.”

The minimalist table in his room is barely big enough to set the dishes down, but you don’t mind.

He discarded the dark military cloak and changed into a sleeveless compression top while you got everything ready for dinner and asked questions about his deployment. Nothing too serious - only what the towns were like in the areas he covered. He responded to all your queries in his typical generic way, which you didn't mind. Now your face rests over the back of your hands watching him eat the pastry. Your chest swells with pride as he wolfs down the dessert. Cooking has always been something which you took great joy in since your younger years while he was just as eager to be your taster—anything to eat something not made by the cafeteria kitchen, or by the Lab staff.

“You said there was someone you wanted me to meet." He mentions off-hand after a few bites.

Oh, he remembered that. You look away, suddenly interested in rearranging the items on the table, faking a cough and wetting your lips. "I think I might have told you about that person too soon. I'm going through... a bit of rough patch with them?" Voice stilted in question, struggling to keep the embarrassment and awkwardness from your voice. At the time it seemed like a good idea to have Cesare meet your dad and Seph, but then he became distant after that day you invited him over for dinner. And here you thought everything went well, but maybe you pushed things too fast and...

"You said it was someone special." Sephiroth states again, his sharp stare searching your face. "How special?" 

You can feel your face growing warm. Shoot, now he won't let it go. "I-... It doesn't matter, Seph. I shouldn't have mentioned them to you. That was dumb of me." You reply, feeling silly now.. 

"A man? ...Cesare?" He continues.

You look up, meeting his gaze like a deer caught in headlights, remembering how you mentioned his name in a panic the day of the Reactor explosion. Sephiroth’s eyes betray nothing, a facade of aloof detachment settling over him - almost calculating, its weight has your own gaze slide down to your lap. "Yes." You admit, awkwardly scratching at your ear until a flare of resentment overtakes you, "He’s a jerk though!" You don’t mention the reason why you’re upset with him, of how you feel as if you're being treating you like some— you pause and look up, wondering what Sephiroth could be making of your outburst. You're supposed to be the older adult here, the mature one and here you are - spilling your romantic mishaps with the kid you've been looking out for since the day you met.

"Then leave him." Perpetually calm he replies. 

You laugh good-naturedly at the simplicity of his solution, "I really should!!" Then confusion, "Hey! How'd you know he's my boyfriend?”

“Easy to discern with the way you speak of him.” He answers. And you belatedly realize then that he too has learned to read you like a book - is just as capable of understanding things at a deeper level—perhaps always has been and somehow you just failed to notice before. His boyish looks that had you fooled.

“ ...That obvious, huh?” You finally concede. “How embarrassing.” 

“No. It’s fine, I’m glad you told me, it’s only normal you would have spoken with other men by now." 'By now?' he says as a matter of fact, and you wonder how much thought he’s actually put into your personal life. You’re about to ask but he speaks again, suddenly changing the subject. “I have something for you.” he stands up, “come.”

"Um, okay..." You leave the thought aside for now and stand up follow after him, to the section designated as his sleeping area.

His bed is large now that you have a closer look, far different than the cramped sleeping arrangements he had as a kid. Definitely an upgrade even if it looked barely used. A single luggage bag lays over the bed, probably delivered here ahead of his arrival as he wasn’t carrying anything in the Lobby.

“This is nice.” Your hands smooth over the soft linen on his bed, then sit to see if it’s as soft as it looks, “Very comfy too!” You confirm and then lay back, extending your arms out over the plush surface, closing your eyes with a sigh. The air conditioned room almost makes you forget about the humid summer heat outside, the quiet hum of the ventilators muffling all exterior noise. Opening your eyes again, you observe the door at the other side of the bed, you guess it leads to an attached private bathroom. Fluorescent ceiling light lines the head of the bed as the rest of the room remains washed in subdued blue light. Your eyes rest back on him, find that he watches your form from above with an odd intensity in his gaze. 

You sit up, estranged and ask if everything is alright, but he he ignores the question and instead instructs you to close your eyes. His tone soft, so the moment soon passes.

“Okay… “ You respond and comply with the request, shifting to sit in a way that still faces him with one knee completely resting over the bed. His weight then settles next to you, you imagine mirroring your position - almost jumping when his hand, tough like leather from training and battle, softly touches your wrists and gently pulls them up to turn them upward, expanding the palm of your hands. A light object is then pressed over your palms, it’s a small box.

“Open your eyes.”

A pair of two sapphire earrings shine under the muted light of his room, carefully displayed over a soft silken dark cushion inside an engraved open box, its intricate swirling patterns makes the gift look all the more luxurious and costly. Yet, the box's presentation does nothing to deter from the gems’ beauty - their vibrant kaleidoscopic greens are almost luminescent in the low light of the room; like a pair of glowing eyes in the dark.

“They’re beautiful... ” You say breathless, an index finger tracing over their small surface. “But you didn’t have to, Seph, I—”

“I wanted to.” He says quiet but firm over you. “I commissioned them in one of the towns I was stationed in. Honestly, I didn’t think the jeweler would finish them on time before I left.” He explains with mild amusement. “Do you like them?”

“Very much!” You offer a toothy smile for his trouble and immediately move to put them on. He watches you, patiently observing you throughout the process of taking off the earrings you already wore to eagerly replace them with his, humming in content. “Well, how do they look?” You ask when you’re done.

“Just like I imagine they would.” A smile on his lips, “Perfect with the color of your eyes.” 

You chuckle. “I expect to get a lot of compliments for them then!” You respond, gingerly tracing their shape on your earlobe. “The girls will _talk_ for sure, but you know what? They're lovely, so I really don’t care.”

He laughs, a quiet exhale through his nose as a comfortable silence settles between you. Glancing at him, his emerald eyes appear soft in the perfect frame of his face, but also somewhat tired. His current demeanor so different from the recruiting posters Shinra wallpapers the city, neighboring villages and towns with; a formidable figure of unmatched prowess, distant and cold. But you know the truth of his gentle soul.

“Was it... Is it hard? Fighting in the war, I mean.”

He blinks, as if taken off guard. You know the question is naive but it has been dancing around your head for a while now, and how can it not after all the coverage you’ve seen of it everywhere you turn, it makes you wonder about the actual reality of the situation from someone who's living through it. And of what people living outside Midgar must think of its upper-plate citizens, coddled in the relative safety the city offers.

“I suppose it can be for those who are not prepared for it:” He finally answers.

“Oh,” you whisper and fiddle with the box in your lap, opening and closing as you think on how to ask the next part. “So, for Shinra, does that mean, you’re prepared to… “ You trial off, unable to finish the last part, but he understands what's left unsaid.

"No, I don't plan to die anytime soon, you can be sure of that." His eyes settle on his left hand, slowly closing it into a fist, possibly reminiscing about the time he's been away. "But my duty as a SOLDIER for Shinra demands a certain level of personal sacrifice, a price I should be ready to pay if it means protecting order and peace."

Is that what he truly thinks or is it something drilled into him after years of training under Shinra's thumb? "I see..." The box in your hand snaps shut. "Sorry for the silly question."

“What brought this on?" It's his turn to ask.

“Hm? Oh, I don’t know, I guess it's because... people talk, you know. They say… all sorts of things about SOLDIER, Shinra and more recently AVALANCHE - I know they’re not all true because I know you, Genesis and Angeal as well... But I don't know anyone from AVALANCHE so I just wonder if they really are the type of people Shinra accuses them of being… I don’t know, I guess the war and all the crazy things that have happened since you left have me on edge… Sorry, I know I'm not making a lot of sense right now.” You apologize again at your own convoluted words, surprising even yourself with how much these things seemed to have weighed on your mind. He doesn't tease you though, instead nods in understanding, looks to the side as if thinking on how best to respond. You're hit again with how terribly grown-up his profile looks. How many things must have happened in his time away...

“Someone did ask what it is that I fight for. At the time I couldn't answer the question.” Then he quietly confides. “It was someone from AVALANCHE...”

Your lips part, partially amazed that someone else outside Shinra stratosphere, the so called enemy no less, would even pose a question like that to him; neutral but inviting to self-reflection. Speculation as to what circumstances and what kind of person brought about such conversation nags at the back of your mind, but you decide not to pry in case it's a sensitive topic to him. Instead, sitting up straighter, you focus on that person's words, ignoring the spike of anxiety settling over you as you brace to ask the same question as well, almost afraid to hear his answer.

“And well? What do you truly fight for, Sephiroth... ?” 

His stare slides from you to the starless night sky outside, up to the astral bodies of light obscured by byproduct particles of Mako rising above dense intercity air.

“ …Because I've been told to." Your shoulders tense with a mixture of sadness and resentment towards the powers that be which controlled the city and every aspect of its citizens, Sephiroth being no different. The feeling settles over your chest upon hearing that answer and you have to direct your eyes elsewhere to keep the frown from him. As if sensing your discomfort, he continues. "It has always been this way... lately though, I've been wondering if there should be anything beyond that." His hand comes to to tilt your chin up towards him. "But you shouldn't trouble yourself with such things." He removes his hand from your chin to reach out for yours. "Just have the certainty that I will always be by your side, for as long as you let me.” A warm reassuring squeeze emphasizing his words

"That should be my line." You reply with a quiet exhale. 

Still.

“I guess, I just... don’t want you to become someone... someone I don’t know.” You whisper.

A soft, lonely smile is his response. Weathered eyes meet yours and a fleeting unease inexplicably overpowers you again, leaning forward your arms encircle him in a tight hug in an attempt to keep the anxiety in your heart at bay.

He does't move for a moment, seemingly surprised, but soon ends up leaning into the hug placing both hands over your waist. 

“You really do worry too much.” 

Is all he says then.

\---------------------------------------------

  
  


"Eat everything, okay?" You warn. "I should be coming by again later tomorrow."

"Alright." Sephiroth answers from the doorway leading outside SOLDIER barracks. He appears to have somewhat recovered from his journey back to the city, seems all he needed was a good home cooked meal after all. You wave each other one last good-bye and soon you're on your way home.

It's nearly 8 P.M. now, the watch on your wrist indicates, as you advance through the maze-like hallways of Shinra HQ. Passing by two infantry men who nod in your direction, "'Evening," you greet and continue down the hall grateful that they don't behave the same they do when in the slums. Nonetheless, walking alone through these halls always made you uneasy - its oppressive atmosphere desolating and cold amid the tall metal walls of the building. You nearly clear the area, deciding to take a familiar shortcut, unfortunately that's when you run into Professor Hojo.

"But if isn't Ms. Fawn!" He greets, looking up from the loaded metal clipboard on his hand. Great. "My, what a pleasant surprise to you see you here— though I suppose it's no surprise if Sephiroth is here as well!" A cold smile passes over his face, assessing and sterile behind round lenses reflecting the low light in the halls.

A deep intake of air, "Good Evening, Professor." You reply politely, though your back stiffens under his prying gaze. "Yes, it's been a while."

"I hardly see your father anymore ever since he requested that silly transfer back to the Reactor Research subdivision—a waste of his talents if you ask me, but give him my regards, nonetheless." Your lips thin in a tight-lipped smile but say nothing more. The only reason, you later found out, he was granted the request was because of your ‘contributions towards Sephiroth’s interpersonal development’ as Professor Hojo stated himself one evening much like the one today, where he caught you alone while on your way home. "But look at you, you've grown into a fine young woman." He continues, oblivious to your discomfort as he places one long spidery hand over your shoulder, "just like Sephiroth." He says, "He’s become a formidable specimen, wouldn't you agree, my dear?" 

"Of course. Professor.” Your tone carefully composed, “Sephiroth is a very strong person, but he too can grow tired like the rest of us. He's human after all." You remind him and this seems to puzzle him, confusion flashes over his eyes, adjusting his glasses - as if the mere idea of someone’s humanity was an unfathomable concept too complicated even for him to decipher. 

"Tired? But his vitals were within parameters this morning."

"Emotionally, Professor." You elaborate. "That happens even to him."

He pauses, and actually laughs. 

"Bah! Inconsequential." His hand retreats from your shoulder to shoo your concern away, like a pestering mosquito. Why do you even try? "That's why he has you, isn't it?" You barely keep from flinching at the way he so easily doles out such immense responsibility to you. "Granted, the idea of having you around did not sit well with me at the beginning, but now I can appreciate the work you've done in further his social skills - invaluable, indeed, now that he's become Shinra's poster boy. Your encounter - a stroke of pure luck if I ever saw one!" His compliments, tactlessly blunt and borderline insulting, always had a special way to get under your skin

"I'm happy to be here, Professor, he needs someone who actually cares for his well-being." The inferred remark left unsaid but your meaning obvious. "Rest assured, Sephiroth will always have a friend and an ally in me." 

"Hm, how sweet." He simply answers with a condescending smile on his thin lips, elbow resting over a folded arm. 

You take another deep breath through your nose and decide to end the exchange. "I have to go, Professor, it's getting late. I'll let my father know you send regards."

"But of course!" Stepping to the side he clears the way so you can advance onto the narrow hallway. 

"Good evening." You nod, parting ways.

"You're welcome to visit his private quarters _any_ time by the way!!" 

And something in the way he says it makes your skin crawl, prompts you to walk faster without dignifying the insinuating comment with a response. So absorbed in the remark that you almost bump into the lapels of a dark haired man's suit. A Turk, you distantly register and mumble out a quick apology to rush passed him.

Your hurried steps taking you as far and as fast as they can from the unpleasant company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love~!!!!


End file.
